The Paradoxical Answer
by shiroratsukari
Summary: Allen asks Lenalee two simple questions. Her answers completely change Allen's perspective on a certain hyper hammer wielding exorcist. A study on Lavi's character.


Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and D. Gray-man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**The Paradoxical Answer**

"Hey Lenalee! Out of all the exorcists here, who do you think would be the _least_ unlikely to ever become an akuma?"

Lenalee looked over at her friend, Allen, who was sitting across the table from her in the cafeteria. The two had just returned from a mission and were given the rest of the day off to recover their strength.

"Oh I don't know Allen. I don't think any of the exorcists here would ever even think to become an akuma."

"Well, let's just say that something huge happens! Who do you think would be the least likely to become one?"

Lenalee crossed her arms and pursed her lips as she thought deeply about Allen's question. Allen, leaned in closer to his friend waiting in anticipation for her answer.

"I think…if I had to pick one, it'd be Bookman's apprentice," Lenalee answered looking up at Allen.

"Lavi? Really? I thought it'd be Kanda….or my master," Allen shivered as memories of his childhood resurfaced, "he doesn't care about anything unless they fall into the category of alcohol or women."

"Yes…Kanda and General Cross do follow quite closely after. But if I had to pick one, I'd still pick him," Lenalee said, finger on her chin as she looked up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Why Lavi?" Allen asked, curious.

"Because of the requirements for making an akuma. There must be a tragedy, and a person connected to that tragedy, who's torn and desperate, must be there to whole-heartedly call back the soul. And he, doesn't fulfill either of those," Lenalee explained.

"Well, of course he doesn't fulfill either of them! This is a pretend question right? So the whole point is that nothing's really happened," Allen said and then added, "and really, I hope that it never does!"

"No…what I guess I meant was, he will _never_ fulfill either of those," Lenalee clarified.

"Never? Really? How do you figure?" Allen asked, now extremely intrigued.

"Because he's seen countless tragedies already and hasn't become an akuma yet," Lenalee answered.

"Uh…well, he wasn't really connected with them though, right?" Allen asked.

"True…but it's not only that. He's seen so many tragedies and yet he's still the way he is: Cheerful, giddy, playful, happy-go-lucky. Only someone who's exceptionally strong would be able to do that don't you think? If I saw nothing but humanity's bitter wars, I don't think I could be like that," Lenalee answered.

"Hm…I think I see your point. But that's his job right? As a Bookman to be? What did he say the others called him? Junior?" Allen rubbed the back of his head as he tried to remember.

"Yup! Bookman Junior. But in all honesty, the biggest reason for me saying that he'd be the least likely is because he doesn't have anyone," Lenalee said with a hint of sadness.

"Doesn't have…anyone? Wait! He has us right?" Allen said, surprised at her statement.

"No, he doesn't. Not in the way I'm thinking. I have my brother. You have General Cross, and Mana's precious memories. But he doesn't have anyone. None that he'd even think for a second that he wants to bring back. Because he has no one to depend on that deeply."

Now it was Allen's turn to cross his arms as he closed his eyes and furrowed his brows in concentration, taking in what Lenalee had said.

"Wow, I never thought about it that way….well, how about this then? Who do you think would be the _most_ likely to become an akuma?"

Lenalee thought for two brief seconds before she firmly answered, "Lavi."

Allen fell forward and nearly connected his head to the table they were currently sitting at.

"Lenalee! That doesn't make any sense! You just said that Lavi was the _least_ likely and now you're saying he's the _most_ likely as well? You can't answer these two questions with the same person!" Allen pouted.

"Well, if you think about it, Lavi is the most passionate one out of us all. Always running head first into dangerous and unknown situations when it comes to saving his friends. He disregards everything and puts in every effort to help them, forgoing even his own injuries and life. Even when he isn't allowed to. Doesn't that sound like someone that could easily become an akuma?" Lenalee asked.

"Uh…yeah…I guess…?" Allen answered, unsure.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night then Allen, we did have quite the long day after all!" Lenalee said as she got up and took her tray to the cleaning area.

"Good idea!" Allen agreed as he followed suit, albeit at a slower pace considering the number of his plates in comparison to Lenalee's.

"Oh, and Allen," Lenalee said as she turned to face him, "I didn't answer your two questions with the same person. Bookman Junior and Lavi. They're quite different people if you get the chance to know them."

**-End-**

Thanks for reading! Suggestions, comments and critiques are more than welcome!

A look inside my head:

(Do not read the rest of this if you haven't finished the Ark arc of D. Gray-man since it contains spoilers).

This is one of my interpretations on the Bookman Junior and Lavi personas. When Lavi mentions in Road's dream that "you are the one that's changing" I took that basically to mean that Lavi was who Lavi was meant to be. The cover, "the friendly and frivolous one", the happy-go-lucky rabbit that is an exorcist of The Order. While Bookman Junior, the "true Lavi" is the Bookman's apprentice and the one that should never feel. So essentially, Bookman Junior was changing and becoming "Lavi". But since Lavi is just a cover, Lavi was always meant to be a separate persona apart from the original Bookman Junior and was never meant to be integrated with the original. The fact that he did is what is changing Bookman Junior. This fic occurs before Bookman Junior realizes that "Lavi" and himself were becoming one and is a reflection on how Lenalee realizes that there are these personas present in "Lavi" and sees that the two of them are actually quite different from each other.


End file.
